New Years Resolution
by Katrara
Summary: America made a big mistake on Christmas and goes to fix it. Englands depressed over America's mistake as the new year rolls around. Can the two make up for this blunder and have a happy new year? ONESHOT! HAPPY 2010 EVERYONE! ITS CUTE AND FLUFFY!


**Anime: Hetalia**

**Pairings: America (Alfred F. Jones) x England (Arther Kirkland), small Canada (Matthew Williams) x France (Francis Bonnefoy)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: language, snogging, fluffy yaoi, France (we all should understand the France warning), DRAMA**

**POV: 3rd person (Normal)**

* * *

New Years Eve, Englands House

England was enraged.

There are lines that should never be crossed and America had leaped across this line. Did the boy have some horrible hatred towards England or something!? To make matters worse he hadn't even thought this up on his own, someone had suggested it, and he had decided to do it! Of all people to get him to completely concede to the plan, it was Canada! What happened to that sweet little child that always hid behind him?! Now it seemed he was completely against him as he talked his brother into completely humiliating him as he did. The fact that the whole plan had been mostly conjured up by France wasn't to hard to accept but England didn't even want to think how he got poor Canada involved in this.

England continued to mull over his thoughts, thinking about the incident, curled up under his covers. Tea cold and forgotten on the bedside as his hugged a pillow to his chest, clad in nothing but a pair of dark green boxers and a white T-shirt.

_America's Pennsylvania House, Christmas Party_

_England was surprisingly enjoying America's party, thus far. It hadn't been over crowded in his house, and he'd been able to have some pleasant conversations. He exchanged a few cards with some closer nations and America was acting tolerable, like a good host. England hadn't even gotten drunk yet!_

_Some people were drunk already. Spain, Russia, China, Cuba, Austria, Germany, and all of Englands older brothers were drunk off the wine. Italy, Romano, Sweden, Hungary, Canada, France, America, and himself had a light buzz off the eggnog. Japan, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Finland, and Sealand (thankgod!) hadn't had an alcohol yet tonight._

_England was currently sitting at a couch, between America and Russia. France was whispering something into Canada ear, causing the younger to flush over on the loveseat. Spain and Romano were behind the loveseat, making out. Hungary was in a large chair across from the loveseat and Italy was laying behind that chair. The others scattered about the room, hallway, and kitchen. _

_Russia was flat drunk, and attempting to get touchy-feelly with England, causing the latter to move closer to America to the point he was almost in the mans lap._

_Meanwhile America seemed oblivious as he started up a conversation with Canada who had managed to squirm a bit out of France's hold, the Frenchman still had a hold on the boys waist though. England hadn't a clue what they were talking about though, and at the time he didn't honestly care. _

_"Hey England" America asked after talking to his brother, "will you come help me with some snacks, the bowels are all empty." _

_England nodded, "sure." Getting up to grab a snack bowel off the table and follow America into the kitchen. _

_China, Germany, Finland, Sealand, and Austria were all in the kitchen, all talking about something. England refilled a giant bowel of mixed chips and pretzels, and helped America with making a fresh batch of punch. The punch included Ginger Ale, some red fruit juice called Hawaiian Punch, and orange sherbert, and England had to admit it was really good. At a different party America had added alcohol to the mix but since they had alcohol wine and eggnog already he chose not to. _

_Taking the bowels back to the main living room England took note that every one who was missing was located in the hallway. Those from the kitchen began to fill the hallway as well, as if expecting something as those already in turned towards England and America. _

_Upon entry to the living room America stopped, causing England who was a step behind the taller nation to stop as well. _

_"America?" England asked, a tad confused at the halt. France and Canada happily stood up, coming over to take the bowels from the two nations, France stumbling slightly, spilling a few chips. _

_Looking behind himself and over America's shoulder, England took notice that everyone in the party had their eyes trained on them two. A couple pairs were looking above the pairs heads though, causing England to look up as well, and gasp._

_Above the two a mistletoe that England hadn't noticed before hung. Looking back down England took notice of America's, excited. He also took notice how close he was. When he went to take a step away America's arm shot out, grabbing the smaller and holding him in place._

_"America, let me go now, you can't honestly be thinking of..." But that look in America's eyes told England that he honestly was about to _

_"Bloody hell America what are you thinking!?" England shouted at his former colony, only then noticing the giant grins on Canada's and France's faces. Those grins were screaming they were the cause of this, which pissed England off._

_"Whats the matter England, its tradition to kiss under a mistletoe. You afraid of a kiss?" America teased, leaning closer with that playful grin of his, England leaned back, unable to move away due to the tight arm around his waist. _

_"A-America, its just a silly little tradition, nothing more, most people walk under them without even realizing it, pretending it doesn't exist isn't such a big deal" England tried to persuade, but America stood his ground firm, as usual. _

_"But I've already got a hold of you, and we know its there, and everyones watching," America moved closer still, just a few inches left even after England stretched back, "why not give them some entertainment,Arthur." _

_Englands gaped, eyes wide, but unable to look at anyones face to see just how anxious people wanted to see this, as America took that moment to kiss him full on the mouth. He was dipped slightly backwards, as if this was some Hollywood movie. Englands reflex was to hold onto America, in fear of being dropped. _

_America wasn't making this a simple kiss either, oh no. He was moving his lips sensually over Englands, and England, although he tried not to, kissed back a little. Thoughts raced through his mind of what the others looked like, what they were whispering, and thinking, but the second a tongue slid across his lower lip all of his thoughts snapped back onto America as he let out a gasp. A gasp just big enough for America to dive his tongue down Englands throat. A quiet groan left England, and to soon he got caught up in the kiss, kissing back, holding tighter, and dreaming that America was kissing him for many more reasons than standing under a mistletoe._

_When the two pulled apart, America up righted England from his bent back position. England was dazed, America was giddy, and a small string of saliva was still connecting the two. A blush quickly danced it's was onto Englands features as America quickly pecked his lips, breaking the string, and England wiped it off his chin._

_Looking over America's shoulder England remembered the situation, and looked at America incredulously. _

_America had a mischievous and successful glint in his eye, his mouth turned up in a sly grin, England didn't like this face. It made him feel like he'd just been played, toyed with. _

_"Not bad England" America commented, playfully. This only pissed England off more. _

_His face hardened, before speaking in a low voice,"do you get pleasure out of toying with my feelings Alfred?" _

_America immediately let his hold on England go. He knew that tone, he'd heard it a plenty of times during the revolution. England shouted when mad, but when he was serious, mad, pissed off, when someone had gone over the line, he spoke, quietly, with no emotion, but a very thing layer coating the bottom, a layer of the deadliest poison. A poison that if allowed inside ate away at your mind, until you succumed to defeat. Once in your mind it didn't leave. That tone is what kept America from getting his independence sooner, he didn't know how to block it out and ignore it, he learned. Now though, it had been over two centuries since it had been used on him and he couldn't remember _how_ to stay unaffected by it. _

_America had to try though, he knew that much, even if the poison was already in. _

_"Toy with your feelings? Would I really do that?" bad tone of voice America. He sounded to happy, to care free. Not serious enough to make England think he was serious and England didn't think he was serious. _

_Those closets to England and America, that heard Englands quiet question remained dead silent, second hand exposure to the poison. Those that knew England closely and had experienced it before managed to back up somewhat. Those that didn't hear whispered and murmured about each other, although they couldn't hear England they could see his face. _

_Englands face was hurt, mad, and expressionless all at once, only England could have this expression. An England expression for an England poison. _

_"Come on England, lighten up I didn't mean anything b-" But England cut America off. A few gasps left some nations, Sweden covered Sealands eyes. Spain seemed to have a flash back and held tightly onto Romano. Italy let out a squeak, and hid behind Germany. Canada clinged onto France who bowed his head low. The entire room was silent._

_America could do nothing, all he could feel was the sharp stinging pain in his cheek left by Englands gloved hand. _

_In the silence, everyone heard and got a dose of the poison as England spoke. "Canada, France, don't say this wasn't your plan, that you didn't set it up, it was written clear as day across your features. As for the rest of you, I'm worried about were this world is going if you all willingly played along. Alfred, ever touch me, toy with me, do anything to me again....I do believe I needn't say what you shall expect." _

_A room full of terrified nations, all silent, standing still, none dare say a word, simply move away from England walked by. Picking up and putting his coat on England opened and closed the door gently. _

_No one moved an inch for a good five minutes, then slowly those that were clinging and hiding behind others let go and came out. _

_Another ten minutes of silence passed, then a single word broke the silence, coming from America, "sorry."_

Present, Englands House

England though back on the event, not as mad as before, more hurt this time. He had let himself get lost in the kiss, let himself hope, let himself not think. Now he was hurting because of it.

If he had thought, he could have pushed him away. Hell! He might have even been able to gain the upper hand and make a fool of America and gained a laugh.

Not now though, now he was alone. Alone, curled up in his bed, he'd cried himself to sleep the night of the incident, getting home at around one in the morning. Even the fairies couldn't cheer him up. He just remained curled up in bed, only getting up so often to use the bathroom or get himself some tea that half the time remained undrank going cold, the fairies having to throw it out.

Present, Americas House

America was depressed. This was a very rare occurance in itself, but he was. After England had left the party, it had gone rather down hill,most countries to petrified to carry on. It wasn't the best end to Christmas and he had a feeling he wouldn't throw another Christmas party next year unless he sorted something out with England.

He was scared though, the great hero America was petrified really. When England had made that final statement _'Alfred, ever touch me, toy with me, do anything to me again.....I do believe I needn't say what shall happen' _America knew what would happen. England would isolate him, like he did at first after the revolution. He would cut off every diplomatic tie possible and pretend America didn't exsist. He'd done it once, and it had hurt America greatly, he missed his England. He didn't want that to happen again, but if he listened to England, wouldn't it basically be the same, they'd only rarely see each other, on strict work terms. Nothing more and nothing less.

Shaking his head America made up his mind, he wouldn't leave things like this between him and England, he loved the fool to much to let it end like this. He thought Canada and France's plan to get them together would work, it hadn't, it had been a mistake. A big mistake, one he had to go fix right now.

As he left the house, America made a new years resolution.

_"I won't ever let the one I love, Arthur, go!"_

Present, Englands House

England was still curled up in bed when someone knocked on his door.

England had every intention to ignore it, the fairies didn't though.

Flying full speed down stairs they forced the door open, to reveal a dishevealed looking America.

"Arthur?" America called out, not to loudly, slightly confused that no one was at the door. He always claimed the house to be haunted. Despite his slight fear he stepped inside, closing the door.

America looked around curiously, before feeling a tug at his shirt towards the steps. At first he tried to ignore it, then when it persisted, he followed the tug, and was led up to Englands bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom America caugh sight of England curled up in bed. He quietly walked over to the older one, tapping his shoulder, gaining no response.

"Arthur..." still nothing, "look Arthur I'm really sorry okay, I wasn't trying to toy with you, make fun of you, or what ever else you thought I was trying to do." A response, Arthur rolled over to look at America.

"Then why Alfred," Arthurs voice was hoarse, as if he wanted to cry, "why would you do that, kiss me like that? In front of everyone, and seem like it was all a joke, you said it meant nothing-"

"I meant it meant nothing bad, like it didn't mean I was making fun of you or anything" Alfred cut in.

"I'd never intentionally hurt you Arthur, don't you see that?" Alfred asked.

"No, no I don't seem to, because thats what you did at that party" Arthur said, letting out a quiet sob, to depressed to care who knew he was crying, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Can you try, try to see that I would never hurt you, I'm sorry okay." Alfred tried to calm Arthur, but he wasn't having it.

"Then why did you do it!?" Arthur cried.

Alfred sighed. "I love you Arthur," eyes widen, the sobs stop, " Matthew was the only one I ever told how deeply I love you, he told Francis, and they came up with the plan, they seemed so happy together and Francis does know some stuff about romance, I thought it would work. No one saw thought you'd react like that."

More tears, but this time, Arthur sprang up, holding onto Alfred.

"You bloody git, why couldn't you just tell me you loved me, make life simpler," a sigh then a small laugh, "of coarse simple isn't in your vocabulary."

Alfred smiled at this, replying with a happy 'simples no fun.'

They simply held each other for a while then. Enjoying the embrace, until Arthur broke the silence.

"So you love me, eh?"

Alfred blush a little, "yeah....do you love me back though."

Arthur shook his head, but blushed as well, "of coarse I love you, you git."

This time when Alfred kissed Arthur there was no audience, no plans, no mistletoe, just two people in love, expressing it through sweet kisses and hugs as clocks around the city chimed midnight, the start of a new year.

And Arthur had a new years resolution.

_"I won't ever let the one I love, Alfred, go."_


End file.
